Aufpasse
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Alfons sat up on his knees and peered through the gap between the doors. His heart skipped--not sure if it should pound faster in his chest, or stop beating completely--as he took in the scene before him. Voyeurism, Ed and Heiderich.


**Title:** Aufpasse  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi, PWP  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Warnings:** Voyeurism, masturbation.  
**A/N:** Alfons is an accidental voyeur to Ed's after work stress-relieving.

Alfons clicked his tongue in annoyance as he shifted through the messy piles of books that were strewn across the floor of Ed's closet. His white-blonde bangs fell in his face and he was on all fours as he dug through the books, searching for the one he needed.

"How can he find _anything_ in here when it's like this?" he said, exasperated. "I've got to get back to work soon, but I need that damned book..."

But he considered himself lucky that Ed kept the books in the front, close to the door. Anywhere else and he'd have to risk climbing into the abyss that was Ed's attempt at a neat storage space. Alfons stood up, frowning at the books. Then, he saw a small stack further in to the closet and leaned over, trying to reach it. He slipped and fell, tumbling into the back of the closet, out of view, and hit the back of his head on the wall. A slight groan escaped his lips as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Ed sighed heavily as he closed the door behind him, locking it. He shrugged his coat off and hung it on one of the open hooks by the door, then he kicked off his shoes.

"Alfons?" he called out.

Silence met Ed's ears and he shrugged. Alfons must have found that book he needed and gone back to work. He walked to his room and noticed that Alfons had left the closet door open. Shaking his head slightly, he closed the door, barely giving it a second glance.

Ed blushed slightly as an image flashed through his mind of Alfons digging through the books, bent over with his ass in the air. God, Alfons had a nice ass... Not that Ed would ever tell him that, though. He'd sooner drink milk straight from the damned cow than tell his best friend what he really thought of him. He bit his lip and pulled out his pocketwatch, looking from it to the hallway and back. Alfons wouldn't be home for a few hours, at least...

Lying down on his bed, Ed closed his eyes and let his mind wander. His pulse quickened a little as he imagined Alfons kneeling over him, looking at him hungrily with those gorgeous blue-as-sky eyes he had. Ed trailed a hand down over his shirt, brushing over a nipple and gasping. He pulled his shirt up his chest and pinched his nipple, gently at first but then a little harder.

"Ah," he moaned. In his mind, it was Alfons that was teasing him, running gentle hands down his chest and stomach. Ed's hands stopped at his belt and slowly undid it. Because Alfons would move slow and tease him, make him beg for it. He pulled his pants down off his hips and gasped when the cool air hit his erection. Ed started panting as he trailed a hand slowly down his chest, his other hand ghosting over his sensitive neck.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

The first thing Alfons was aware of when he awoke was the dull, throbbing pain in his head. After a few moments, he remembered that he was in Ed's bedroom closet. He eased his eyes open and groaned softly, rubbing at the back of his head to check for blood. He sighed, relieved that there was just a bit of swelling and he hadn't bled at all.

"When Ed gets home, I'm making him clea--"

Alfons froze mid-sentence. He heard noises coming from outside the closet doors.... The closet doors that were closed. And that definitely hadn't been closed when he fell in there...

The pain in his head was forgotten as the noises grew louder and clearer. _Breathier_. Alfons' skin paled a shook his head, convinced that he was still a little dazed from the hit to his head and that he wasn't really hearing what he thought he was.

... or was he?

He sat up on his knees and peered through the gap between the doors. His heart skipped--not sure if it should pound faster in his chest, or stop beating completely--as he took in the scene before him.

Ed was sprawled across his bed with his pants pulled down to his thighs and his shirt lifted up over his chest. His right hand was tracing gentle, teasing patterns over his neck and collarbones, making his breath hitch slightly; his other hand slid down his flat stomach slowly, easing its way to his hips.

Alfons gasped and covered his mouth with his hands when his blue eyes rested on Ed's erection, tall and already dripping with pre-come. A jolt of heat shot through Alfons' body to settle in his groin and his eyes widened.

"_Gott im Himmel..._" Alfons whispered. His face flushed, hot and red, as he watched Ed's hand move to wrap around his cock, stroking it slowly and deliberately. Ed's hips bucked slightly and he moaned, letting his thumb circle around the head of his cock. His lips were parted slightly as he panted and his hand started to move faster, his fingers tightening around his shaft.

Holding back a whimper, Alfons' eyes fluttered shut as he rubbed his erection through his pants, pressing the butt of his palm against it firmly. He bit down on his tongue to stop from moaning at the sweet friction; the fact that he couldn't make too much noise only seemed to heighten the things he felt.

Alfons' eyes snapped back open when he heard Ed gasp, his breathing sounding somewhat pained. He barely managed to choke back a moan as Ed slid a finger into himself and started thrusting slowly. Ed's expression melted from pain into pure pleasure when he pushed a second finger in, and his back arched off the bed.

"Fuck!" Ed cried out. His bangs stuck to his face and his fingers moved faster thrusting deeper and making him moan louder.

Alfons nearly came just from the desperate noises that Ed was making. He wanted to touch Ed like that. To make him cry out and beg for more.

"_Ich hatt's... nicht mehr... aus_," Alfons panted through gritted teeth. With shaking hands, Alfons undid his pants and pulled out his cock. He moaned as soon as he started stroking it, but the sound was--_ohthankGod_--drowned out by another scream from Ed.

Alfons' breath hitched and he shivered visibly as a line of fire ran down his spine; Ed's movements were rougher, losing their rhythm as he got closer to coming and it drove Alfons wild. Every sound, every thrust of Ed's hand brought Alfons closer to his own release.

"_Alfons!_" Ed cried out. He arched of the bed, keening as he came hard. Convulsions racked his body and wave after wave of cum shot out onto his chest before he sank back into the mattress, gasping for breath.

A mixture of shock and lust painted Alfons' features. His hand stilled in its motions and he stared at Ed, his blissful cry still echoing in Alfons' ears.

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Translations:

_**Aufpasse--**__ I watch_  
_**Gott im Himmel--**__ God in heaven_  
_**Ich hatt's nicht mehr aus**__-- I can't take it any more_


End file.
